The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and should not be construed as constituting prior art.
Upon making a humeral resection during shoulder arthroplasty, variation may occur with respect to the angle of the humeral cut. If gross variation exists, unwanted clearance or impingement between the undersurface of the humeral head and the resected metaphyseal bone may occur. To address this issue, systems configured to compensate for angular variability can be used. While variable angle humeral head locking systems are commercially available, there is an ongoing need for humeral systems that not only allow for such angularly variability, but also satisfactorily accommodate both standard and eccentric humeral components.
The present invention is intended to improve upon and resolve some of the known deficiencies within the relevant art.